This invention relates generally to pruning tools with bypassing blades of the type commonly referred to as "loppers", and is concerned in particular with a novel blade design which improves the cutting efficiency of such tools.
The cutting edges of pruning tools with bypassing blades conventionally provide one of several known cutting actions. For example, as shown in FIG. 7 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,610, the specially shaped cutting edges of some tools coact during a cutting operation to urge the workpiece towards the pivot axis of the blades. In other tools, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,065,028; 2,942,341; 2,074,239 and 340,230, the coacting cutting edges act in a less advantageous manner to urge the workpiece away from the pivot axis of the blades.
In still other tools, such as for example the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,610, the coacting cutting edges appear to simultaneously bypass each other along substantially their entire lengths.